Different way of life
by M.Hellwing
Summary: Raynare isn't as evil as she seems, and Issei isn't as stupid. There is always a different way people act compared to who they truly are. Just how different are they? Who are they, really? RayxIssei. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Made this little one shot on the notion that Raynare isn't as evil as she was in cannon, and Issei wasn't as stupid and understood people in almost supernatural sense. I might expand on it if given enough incentive. Please read and review**

* * *

The light spear pierced his heart. Issei's eyes widened in shock, not truly registering what had occurred. The world came crashing down on him, and the light behind his eyes slowly faded. She stared at him with emotionless eyes, neither happy nor sad about what she had done. Her face colder than the hands of death that cradled his downed body. What surprised him the most was not the raven black wings that sprouted from her exposed back, nor her body, which was no longer innocent in anyway, nor his apparent demise. What shocked him was the fact that he didn't feel angry or betrayed. He wanted to feel angry, to want vengeance, but the more he stared at her, the more he realized that he was going to _die_. And there was nothing he could do. With that realization, all the anger drained away. What did anger and revenge mean at deaths door?

The blood flowed down from the wound, the light spear burning him from the inside out, and the slightest movement bringing him merciless pain. He lay on his back, wondering why? What had he done to deserve this? His soft, ragged breaths slowed more and more, the warm pool of blood that surrounded him gave little comfort. He knew he was never the smartest guy around, far from it actually, so he didn't bother with the questions much longer. He stuck with what he knew. He knew that he was dying, at Yuma-chan's hand no less. He knew she wasn't human, if the raven black angelic wings were any indication. And he _knew_ that she could have killed him at any moment. So why didn't she? Why bring him along in this date if she could dispose of him at any moment? Why had she played along as long as she did? Was it because she was a cold-hearted monster? Did she do this for some sick, twisted pleasure?

A quick look at her eyes proved him wrong. He always prided himself as an excellent judge of character, someone who knew who to trust. Her eyes bore no ill will, nor joy in her actions, and even if she tried to hide it, he could tell she felt a tiny glimmer of sadness and regret. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and all that. When he first met her he felt no contempt, nothing that would give him a clue that she would harm him. He even knew her shy schoolgirl act was just that, an act. The reason he chose to go out with her on a date was because despite the fact that she was acting, she never felt like a person who would harm him, at least not willingly. She felt like a good person. It was naive of him, maybe, but that's just the type of person he was.

With those thoughts in mind, his will resolved, his eyes gained a determined glint, and he forced his dying body to act.

* * *

Raynare stared at his shocked eyes, feeling the hurt and betrayal within them that seemed to resonate. A small glimmer of guilt found its way into her heart before she suppressed it vehemently. She was a Fallen Angel, someone who Azazel-sama trusted enough to carry out this high class mission, she couldn't feel bad about this, she couldn't feel the guilt that stained her soul… So why did it hurt so much every time she glanced at his eyes? No she couldn't think about that, with a small, quick shake of her head she banished the thought. Her eyes hardened again, her heart once again stone. This had to be done. Azazel-sama had explained this to her prior to her mission. He was an unknown variable; his sacred gear was extremely powerful, though she didn't know exactly what it was. His very presence would cause an imbalance within the three factions and could potentially create a war that the Fallen Angels would not be ready for.

No matter how many times she said that to herself, the small seed of doubt echoed away into her heart and mind, it was only the centuries of experience that allowed her to keep her composure. She stared at his eyes once more and could practically _feel_ the questions he was silently asking. The more she stared the more she seemed to understand. And then one question hit her like none other.

_Why go through all of this if you could have killed me at any time? _

And like a knife through her heart, the question pierced deeply, shock freezing her body. She stiffened up, the question running through her mind endlessly. Why had she done this? Why go through all this when she could have ended it easily, no contact at all? Her mind flashed back to when she first saw him, he was with his friends, helping them out when they were caught peeping. She hadn't thought much of him, in fact she was in disbelief at how someone so normal looking could be so potentially powerful. It wasn't until she met him directly at the bridge in her human disguise, when she peered into his eyes that she felt something. She still didn't know what it was that caused her to ask him out, she was just supposed to act like a shy schoolgirl and lead him somewhere where she could end him quietly. That did not go quite as planned; she had spent that evening beating herself up about it. How could she have been so stupid and done something so-so… weird!? He had some kind of effect on her, and honestly, it scared her deeply.

Raynare was so deep in her thoughts that she was startled when she notice he was getting up. What? How? He should be dead, or at least close to it, he shouldn't have the strength to move, especially with all that pain he is undoubtedly in. She unconsciously summoned another light spear. "How are you able to get up?! You should be dead!" She held the spear up defensively, fear lightly gripping her heart.

Issei didn't say anything, he just looked at her with those emotion filled eyes that screamed out his determination to do something, she didn't know what, and that scared her deeply. He took one step forward; a step that echoed around in the park, a step with filled her with so much fear, a step that met him with another light spear.

Raynare stared wildly at him, her arm outstretched in a throwing position, light spear deeply imbedded into his shoulder. Issei stumbled forward slightly, his eyes closed tightly in pain for a moment before he opened them again, and they blazed with determination.

Raynare couldn't understand what was happening; he shouldn't be able to do that! He was just human, right?! He shouldn't be able to move! Why was he moving!? "What are you!? Why won't you die!?"

Issei remained silent, taking slow but steady steps towards her. Every step he took brought Raynare closer to hysterics, her mind addled with fear. She screamed, tears running down her face, her heart no longer a stone, but flower. Raynare cried, throwing spear after spear at Issei, who took it all in stride, blood no profusely gushing out of his body, he did not stop walking towards, even as he coughed up blood, even as his arm dangled uselessly, riddled with spears, even if the earlier spears from his body dissolved, blood flowing more, his body drowning in the pain.

Raynare knelt down, her legs wobbling under the crushing guilt she was subjected to, and cried harder.

"I'm sorry, please… I'm sorry." She sobbed out, not having the energy to even look at Issei anymore.

She stiffened, suddenly feeling two bloodied, strong arms wrap her in a blanket of comfort. She lifted her head, confusion painting her face. Issei just looked at her, and smiled a blood filled smile, his eyes lighting up with so much gratefulness, radiating with so much happiness.

'_Why… Why isn't he angry? Why is he so happy?' _Raynare didn't understand. This Human was just so confusing, at first glance he didn't seem like much but every time she looked at him, it seemed as if it was a different person each time. Everything about him just didn't make sense. '_Is this why Azazel-sama wanted me to kill him?' _She had only known him for a day, but it seemed he has gained a place in her heart, as unbelievable as that sounds. It was a down-right scary power…

Issei closed his eyes, the damage to his body finally getting to him. He leaned closer to her and with his remaining willpower and spoke softly in her ear, so softly she almost didn't hear what she said. "Thank you fo-" He coughed out more blood, and fell to the ground, his body no longer moving to his whims.

Raynare quickly put his head on her lap, her heart burning with curiosity at what he might say, to why he was thanking her for. Why was he thanking her for? Killing him? She stared at those expressive eyes once more, those eyes that seemed to leave her soul more and more exposed every time she stared at them, and quickly found her answer.

_Thank you for today. Thank you for the date._

Raynare didn't know how she knew that, but she didn't care much. The date? Thats what he was thanking her for? The more she thought about it, the more she realized, She didn't have to go on that date with him, she didn't have to give him one last moment of happiness before she killed him. And that only confused her more. "Why are you thanking me?! I killed you! Why are you so happy when you're so close to death?!" She sobbed at him.

Issei chuckled softly, his eyes gazing at her once more. He reached for her face, stroking her face softly. "B-because I can tell y-you're a nice person… " His voice quivered in pain, blood dripping down his mouth. She stared at him, his hand bringing her such warmth. Tears slowly flowed down her face, softly dropping onto his blood caked face.

Because he thought she was a nice person? That's-that's such as stupid idea. How could he know that? She had shoved a light spear into his heart for crying out loud! How could she be a nice person? She couldn't understand him at all…

"I'm sorry…" she softly told him, sensing his life fade away slowly, it was only moments till he finally died. He didn't say anything, his hand still stroking her face slowly. His eyes still conveyed a message.

_It's okay. I forgive you._

And with that last message, Issei hands fell with him. Raynare was nowhere in sight, the only indication that she was there was the raven black feathers that Issei clutched close to his heart.

_I forgive you… _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here's chapter 2. Honestly I didn't expect people to actually like this story, but that just might be my self-esteem talking. So I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this fic, and a bigger thanks to those who took more time to review. I honestly don't have any plans as far as a plot goes, so I'm practically winging it. Though I have some plot points in mind, don't expect anything too deep. **

**To confirm, yes, this is going to be a RayxIssei fic. No harems, I don't think I'm skilled enough to write one, and it won't fit in what I have in mind for this fic. **

**Now, onto the chapter! Please enjoy.**

**~ .**

* * *

Raynare flew into the inky black abyss, her mind more clouded than the night sky. Thoughts endlessly pounded into her head, and the seed of guilt sprouted into her weak and weary heart. '_Issei… just who were you?'_

Issei. That name would plague her mind through many sleepless nights. She had killed him, she had murdered someone in cold blood, someone who didn't even know why they were going to die! It sickened her, and that only made her even more confused!

This was her mission. She was a loyal soldier who had completed a high class mission, one commissioned by Azazel-sama himself! She had killed hundreds before Issei, so why did it hurt so much now?

She had to do it, it was her mission, it was in the name of peace!... Even as she told herself that, it did nothing to stop the bile that crawled up her throat, burning her mouth. She paused for a moment, and retched out her stomach's contents.

Guilt ate her up like a ravenous beast, which showed absolutely no mercy. Every time she closed her eyes, her mind flashed back to his death. His bloodied smile, his torn body that had been riddled with holes made by her light spears. Every time she remembered the look in his eyes, she heard his voice call out softly in her head.

_It's okay. I forgive you._

A small tear escaped its confines. A tear so bitter and guilt ridden. The more she thought of him the more it hurt.

_I forgive you… _

"Why?!" A loud piercing cry filled the desolate night sky.

* * *

"Is it done?"

"Yes master, the Sekiryuutei is dead."

"... And the Devils? Have they been alerted of his death as well?"

"Yes my lord. The Gremory heiress is at his location as we speak."

"Good…"

* * *

Issei awoke with a gasp, wildly looking around as his mind tried to catch up with his body. Instead of seeing the park where he died, or some kind of afterlife, he merely found himself awake in his room. He tenderly checked his body for mortal wounds, but found not even a scar. '_I-I'm not dead!... I'm not dead?'_

"Wha-" Issei coughed out, his voice dry and raspy. He covered his mouth quickly, violent tremors tearing through his body. His head felt like it had been pounded with a mallet, repeatedly. His vision fazed in and out, blurring rapidly and clearing up just as quick. He felt nauseated, he felt like he was gonna-'_Oh god!' _And with that his head flooded with pain.

A quick trip to the bathroom later, Issei finally regained his senses long enough to see that the toilet had been painted with his blood. He stared shakily at the toilet, wiping his mouth. He glanced down to see that his hand had blood splatters. His head kept pounding away in rhythm with his thunderous heartbeat.

Issei shakingly got up from the floor, his tremors slightly subsiding, and turned to gaze at his mirror. Blood dripped slightly out of his mouth, and though his vision was still blurring, he swore his eyes changed from his lively brown eyes to a draconic green, his pupils changing to slits. It was then that his vision cleared up again. They changed back, and his vision blurred once more.

Confusion swarmed in his head like an angry hornets nest. "W-what's going on?!"

The world spun around him, and finally, his fragile mind couldn't take anymore. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed.

(Sleep tight, Partner. You're in for a wild ride.)

* * *

Rias absentmindedly sipped her tea, the silence of the club house doing nothing to ease her worries. '_What happened to you? What makes you so special that you were not only stabbed with multiple light spears, but when I tried to revive you, you somehow… Semi-Rejected them!' _She was occupied with the dilemma known as Issei Hyoudou.

Normally a Fallen Angel was quick and efficient; when they killed someone they tried to end it quickly, unless they were excessively cruel. This thought was discarded when she noticed that the blood trail showed evidence of him moving, or even fighting back! And the amount of blood there was, coupled with the fact that holes riddled his body meant he put up fight, and lasted quite long. This was only cemented by the fact that Issei was clutching two raven black feathers. Feathers from a Fallen Angel.

Then was the matter of the Evil Pieces. When she had tried to revive him, she was delighted to find out that he was worth a total of 8 pawns. But when she had completed the ritual, the 8 pawns were spat back out, their color all but drained. It seemed like Issei had completely rejected them! A quick search had informed her that he was now indeed part of her peerage, but was only half-Devil. The other half nearly made her faint in shock.

Issei was a half-Devil, half-Dragon hybrid.

It boggled her mind how someone so normal looking could be so potentially powerful! She had kept tabs on him earlier after discovering that a Fallen Angel was stalking him. He was just a normal, average human back then. So much has changed in such little time…

When she asked her brother about the Evil Pieces, he theorized that while still part of her peerage, Issei didn't retain any of the properties associated with the Evil pieces themselves. That was a minor problem considering his overall potential and estimated power. Though that might cause some problems in the long run.

"Issei Hyoudou… Just who are you?"

* * *

Issei groggily woke up on the cold tiled floor of his bathroom. His head no longer felt like it was being used as a bell, but his mind still spun with questions and confusion. He quickly realized that his body felt normal again; in fact it felt better than normal, great even! The tremors no longer ripped through his body, his throat no longer felt dry, and his vision was crystal clear! Issei quickly got up from the floor and moved his attention once more to the mirror. What he saw was what he felt like the least shocking thing so far.

It seemed as if his eyes had permanently changed from their usual brown to a vivid green, though his pupils remained the same. That seemed to be the only physical difference that he saw so far. Issei stumbled out of his bathroom, only now realizing he was stark naked, with a shake of his head he put that on the list of things he needed answers to.

A quick shower later proved to calm him, if only a bit. Issei checked the time and found that he had missed half of his school day. He quickly decided it would be a waste to attend now. Issei turned his attention to the two raven black feathers that were sitting innocently on his bed. He grabbed one of the feathers, remembering with shocking clarity what had transpired the day before.

'_Yuma-chan… Though I don't suppose that's her real name.' _Issei studied the feathers closely. He gripped the feather tightly in his hand, closing his eyes slightly.

He was alive now… Did he want vengeance now that he wasn't on the floor, bleeding to death? Did he want to make her pay for what she had done?

He opened his eyes once more, the vivid green eyes blazing with determination, a fire burning in his heart. He had so many questions, so many things he wanted answers too. Now he has a whole new life to look for those answers. He would _not _spend it looking for vengeance and retribution. No…

"I will find out what's going on, I will find out why you killed me, but I won't seek vengeance. I won't lose myself because of anger or hate. That… I solemnly swear!"

Issei walked out of his house, eyes determined. Around his neck was a small handmade necklace, and tied around the necklace were two raven black feathers.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter two, didn't get anywhere really, but I did set up the plot a bit. Thought I really don't know what the plot is, honestly I'm just winging it. I think I'm doing a good job, but you know, a writer's worst critic is himself. **

**So I'll try to update this whenever I can, but don't expect any frequent or consistent updates. Hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review, it helps me out so much, makes me all giddy inside when I read one of your reviews. Let me tell you, you guys are quite the flatterers!**

**EDIT: Fixed some minor things some reviewers pointed out.**

**See ya next time!**


End file.
